


Remember the time

by SaMiMoTzu22



Series: Tori's Oneshots [15]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anniversary, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 01:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaMiMoTzu22/pseuds/SaMiMoTzu22
Summary: Its Momo's Birthday and Sana and Momo's first anniversary. The pair wake up and start reminiscing about the past year
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Series: Tori's Oneshots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786327
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Remember the time

The day started like any other for Momo. The alarm she set blaring at 6:30am, then getting kisses and cuddles from her girlfriend, Sana, in bed next to her, before finally getting out of bed and getting herself ready for the day ahead. She looked back at Sana who was still under the sheets of the pair's bed.

“Are you not getting up today Satang?” Momo asked. “You do realise what today is right?”

“Yeah,” Sana giggled. “It’s Saturday.”

Momo rolled her eyes, immediately regretting asking Sana the second question. “You know I didn’t mean  _ that _ question. What is today?”

“Oh right,” Sana got herself out of bed and sauntered over to Momo before gently leaning in and pecking Momo’s pouting lips. “Happy one year anniversary baby.”

_ ‘Anniversary? Anniversary! Oh shit, I was too busy looking forward to my birthday, I forgot our one year anniversary.’ _ Momo was distraught with herself for only focusing on her birthday, but she couldn’t show that to Sana. “Yeah…” Momo nervously laughed, “happy one year anniversary, my shiba.”

“You forgot about it didn’t you,” Sana chuckled, “You were so busy thinking about your birthday that you forgot about our anniversary.”

Momo thought about lying but knew that it was probably best that she didn’t. “I’m sorry baby, I honestly thought it was next week, but with my birthday, dance practice, work and everything else, I lost track of time. I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

“I’m sure you will,” Sana smirked, before leaning in to kiss Momo’s lips again. “Happy Birthday as well Momoring.”

“Thank you Sana.” Momo said as she reached out to take Sana’s hand. Sana interlocked her fingers with Momo’s and the pair walked into the lounge side by side.

The pair sat together on the sofa nearest to the fireplace that was heating up the room on the cold November morning. Momo rested her head on Sana’s shoulder, smiling at the comfort of having her girlfriend next to her, especially on her birthday. She wouldn’t like to be anywhere else but here. Sana felt Momo’s head on her shoulder and slowly put her head on Momo’s. The pair loved the touch of each other and felt like a part of them was missing if they weren’t touching in some way. As their heads rested, not a word was uttered by either of them, there was a comfortable silence that lasted a couple of minutes, until one of them started to giggle.

“What’s funny Satang?” Momo asked as she lifted her head off Sana’s shoulder.

“I just remembered the first time we met was last year at your birthday party, remember?” Sana replied.

“Of course I remember, I wasn’t  _ that _ drunk!” Momo thought back, remembering the party from last year. It was a surprise party for her organised by her friend, Nayeon. But Nayeon didn’t tell her that her housemate would also be attending the party. Nayeon introduced Momo to Sana and the pair had instant chemistry, they danced most of the night away together on the dance floor as if they were the only two people in the world who could dance with each other.

“Remember when the others said we would make a great couple and you said ‘I’m too clingy for her to handle’” Sana recalled. She chuckled to herself before Momo joined in the laughing.

“Yeah, I remember, because you then said ‘I can handle and clinger, and I would know since I am the biggest clinger.’”

“You bet I am,” Sana starting to cling to Momo to reaffirm the point that was made last year. “But you wouldn’t have me any other way”

“You know I wouldn’t, I love you for who you are now, and I wouldn’t change anything about you.” Momo replied as she giggled before rapidly pecking Sana’s lips multiple times. “I still can’t believe though that that was your way of asking me out, using your clinginess to say you could handle me. However, you did then do it the proper way when everyone was gone.”

“Of course I did it the proper way, I couldn’t let the most beautiful girl I had seen think I wasn’t interested in her because of how much she would cling to me now could I?” Sana rolled her eyes as she said it and Momo blushed. Momo always became flustered whenever Sana called her the ‘most beautiful girl’, and this time was no different. “Cute, you’re all flustered again.” Sana grinned.

Momo finally managed to regain some composure and started to remember some other things from the year with Sana. “Remember our first date?” she asked Sana.

“How could I  _ not _ remember it! Candle lit dinner in one of the fanciest restaurants in Seoul with an amazing woman eating a three-course meal with me. That was one of, if not the, best nights of my life, and I definitely will never forget it.” Sana could remember it all so vividly. “You, in that green and white dress you wore that night, looked elegant and exquisite.”

“Are we not going to mention the stunning attire you came in? That beautiful dress with that really cute blouse over your shoulders,” Momo recalled the white lining under the heart patterned lace dress finished off with a cream blouse over Sana’s shoulders. Sana looked delicate, yet majestic. “Sana if I wasn’t in love with you before then, seeing you wearing that I fell in love all over again with you.”

Sana could feel tears starting to form in her eyes, instinctively wiping them away so they wouldn't fall down her face. Hearing those words from Momo meant so much to her, it just proved how strong the love they share is. “Do you want to know my favourite part of this year?” Sana asked Momo.

“I wonder if it will be the same as mine.” Momo had a feeling they were thinking the same thing.

“I’m sure it will, let's say it together. We should countdown from three to one and then say it.” Sana smiled.

“Three, two, one… Hawaii” The pair shouted before bursting into laughter.

“I knew we’d be thinking the same, but why was it your favourite part of this year Satang?” Momo was curious.

“It was my favourite part because I saw you and your friends being really happy on stage doing what you love to do, and to top it all off, you won the dance championship. I was so proud of you then Momoring, and I was so happy that I was able to be in the crowd watching your performance.” Sana replied.

“Being on the stage with Mina, Dahyun and Chaeyoung was cool, and winning the championship was great, but that wasn’t my favourite part of Hawaii.” Momo grinned.

“It wasn’t?” Sana’s tone raised in confusion. “Then what was your favourite part?”

“Spending time with you,” Momo responded smoothly “Any time with you is my favourite time, so spending a few days in Hawaii and seeing the sights was special. Hawaii was always somewhere I wanted to go on holiday, and I managed to go and enjoy some time there with my friends and you, I couldn’t have asked for anything better.”

Sana was left speechless. She knew Hawaii was special for Momo, but she didn't realise why it was special until Momo told her.Sana couldn’t help but smile at Momo, to which the older girl followed suit and smiled back. The pair looked at each other lovingly before falling into each other's arms and showering each other with kisses.

Neither wanted the kisses to end, but they unfortunately had to when Sana looked at the time and saw it was already 9am. “Shit, we need to get ready.” Sana quickly leapt off the sofa and ran into the bedroom.

“Ready for what?” Momo ran into the bedroom after Sana.

“You know how you have been looking for a new apartment,” Sana saw a nod from Momo indicating for her to continue “Well, I have booked a viewing at this really nice apartment that I think you’ll like.”

“What?” Momo was stunned.

“Come on, we will be late.” Sana threw on some clothes and the pair quickly left their current apartment, making sure to lock the door behind them.

The couple were walking down the street, hand in hand, fingers interlocked, giggling over sweet nothings that they were saying to each other, when suddenly Momo pointed towards a building that overlooked the Han river. “That’s my dream apartment there, that one on the corner.” 

“Oh really?” Sana replied as the pair continued walking.

“Yeah, I just love the setting around it, it looks so peaceful overlooking the river and with the small parks around, it just feels like I would fit in perfectly there.” Momo said as she imagined herself in the apartment.

Sana stopped in front of the path leading to the front of the building. “Do you want to have a look inside? We don’t have to be at the viewing for another twenty minutes so we can have a quick look around.” Sana softly smiled.

“Someone probably lives there, Sana, we can’t go in there.” Momo tried to reason with Sana.

“Nope, the place is up for rent,” Sana chuckled. “I saw it as I was looking in the estate agents window yesterday, now come on.” She pulled Momo up the path and into the lobby of the building.

“We shouldn’t be doing this Sana!” Momo called out as she was led up the stairs to the second floor of the building.

“Nonsense!” Sana replied as she stopped in front of a door with a pink bow wrapped around it. “Look at his bow, it’s so cute, let’s look inside.” Sana opened the door, making her way inside.

“Sana, what are you doing!” Momo replied, chasing after Sana.

“Surprise! Happy birthday Momo!” Shouted Sana and 7 other girls. Momo immediately recognised that it was all of her friends. Nayeon, Jeongyeon, Jihyo, Mina, Dahyun, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu were all there in her dream apartment to celebrate her birthday.

“Wow, What are you all doing here?” Momo asked, “As much as I appreciate you all wanting to be here, we can’t since this isn’t our apartment and we need to be at the viewing in five minutes Sana.” Momo tried to plead to leave.

Sana and the others couldn’t help but laugh. “I think you should open this first Momoring.” Sana handed Momo a pink envelope.

Momo looked puzzled as she took the envelope and opened it slowly. Inside was an anniversary card from Sana with a folded up piece of paper inside the card. Momo unfeld the piece of paper, revealing a signed lease agreement for the very apartment that they were standing in. Momo immediately felt tears streaming down her face, tears of joy and disbelief. 

Sana noticed this and pulled her towards her and hugged her, wiping away the tears from her cheeks. “Why are you crying Momoring?” Sana asked softly.

“You have brought my dream apartment for our anniversary, Sana this is too much for me.” Momo replied, trying to calm herself down.

“Well today is going to get even better,” Sana’s smile beamed as she led a confused Momo along with their seven friends down to the basement. “Happy birthday baby!” Sana gave Momo another envelope, this time it was blue.

Momo slowly opened the envelope once again, revealing a birthday card this time from Sana. Inside was a key, but not just any key, it was a car key. Sana pushed open the door that led to the understorey car park. Waiting in the parking pay that was reserved for their apartment was a pink Lamborghini Aventador. Momo squealed in excitement as she ran over to the car, pressing the unlock button on the key and seeing the doors open and raise into the air.

“I take it you like your presents Momoring.” Sana smirked, knowing that she had made her girl the happiest person in the world.

“Yes they have Sana, but you being with me for the last year has already made me the happiest person, you didn't need to do any of this to make me happy, but I am very thankful nonetheless. Thank you Satang.” Momo ran back and hugged Sana.

“I’m glad you like them, I only ever want to see you be happy Momoring, I never want to see you sad. I would buy you anything in the world, just to make sure you were happy.” Sana returned the hug and the pair kissed in the car park passionately. “Now, I think we should go back up to our new apartment, we have a party to prepare for this evening.” Sana wrapped her arm around Momo’s waist as they walked back up to their new apartment discussing the plans for the party that night, a party like the one they met at a year ago today.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @SaMiMoTzu22


End file.
